


Snow

by heisMajesty



Series: Rental Anthology [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisMajesty/pseuds/heisMajesty
Summary: "Remember the plan?""You enter through the front door while I enter from the roof."A thing based on my favorite top down violent game that i've been playing again





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> Level: Roller Mobster (Power Glove Remix) - Carpenter Brut  
> Outro: Dillard - Suru

_3rd Person POV_  
_Moscow, 08:49 PM_  
  
[The](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQaJIw50_uo) chill air of the snow caused Izaya to shiver, even though his coat includes a fur lined collar and he's wearing winter gloves. He rubs his hands as he looks at the building in front of him. It was an office building formerly owned by some firearms manufacturer, now it's been a derelict building where Gopniki hang out in. On the stairs leading up to the building are three of said Gopniks, clad in dark hoodies and dark cream cargo pants. One is sitting on the concrete stair rail hunced over, the other is squatting with a Skorpion SMG on the ground in front of him as he smokes a cigarette on his mouth, and the last one is idling with a lead pipe on his hand.

Izaya starts his walk to the building. As his legs step near and near to the worn building, the attention of the Gopniks were shifted to Izaya. The squatting Gopnik stands up and approaches Izaya, SMG in hand.  
  
(In Russian)  
Gopnik1: Leave asshole.  
Gopnik2: Let's just rob him. He's a tourist by the looks of it.  
Gopnik3: He's doesn't look Russian.  
  
Before the Gopniks could rob Izaya, the latter pulls out a handgun and aims it at the SMG Gopnik, pulling the trigger and causing his head to spill blood and the back of his head to have a gory hole on it as the bullet exits from it. The other Gopniks try to attack their friends killer but he was quick on the draw as two more gunshots emit from the pistol. As the three lifeless men bleed out from their wounds and die, Izaya picks up the Skorpion and enter the building. The smell of drugs, cigarette, and alcohol resonate through the building as Izaya enters it. He pulls out a walkie talkie from his coat and turns it on.  
  
Izaya: Remember the plan?  
Yagiri: Yes yes. You enter through the front door while I enter through the roof.

 _Scene Shift_  
_Building Rooftop_

A [woman](https://youtu.be/iQaJIw50_uo?t=1m38s) clad in a wool beanie, thick hoodie jacket and dark blood pants, with M16A1 slung on her back breaks open the door in front of her, knocking someone on the other side of it. She grabs a bat on the ground that was dropped by the man and hits his head several times with sheer brute force.  Blood and flesh splatter from the head as she keeps hitting, turning the head into a flat red goop of blood. She drops the bat and readies her firearm, pulling it from her back and aiming it in front of her vision. She spots a giant obese man and pulls the trigger of her rifle, attracting the attention of the giant thug and his friends to her location. She soaks in the weapons recoil as she pulls the trigger, letting it's bullets hit the various men rushing to her, causing splash after splash of blood and gore on the walls. She stalks the building floor with her weapon readied in the event someone would be stupid enough to try and charge at her. She descends down the stairs as she checked the floor she's on for anyone left.

 _POV Switch_  
_Izaya_  
  
I hit the man until his back hits the wall and push my foot into his skull, his scream becoming silent as I basically popped his head. I aim my gun and let the bullets loose at the crowd of goons. I immediately grab the AK-47 one of them was holding to replace my Skorpion. Pulling the receiver and climbing up to next floor as adrenaline takes over. I hear guns roaring and people screaming above me. Looks like she's having fun. A bunch of Gopniks hiding behind cover shoot their guns at me. I quickly open the door to my right before their bullets could touch my body. A ski mask wearing man holding a machete lunges at me, melee weapon about to hack me, but I instinctively blocked it with my rifle. I push him away, his body hitting the table until it's legs broke down. Grabbing his machete, I immediately whacked him right on the top of his head, the squishy sound of flesh and metal colliding together. Letting go of the machete and picking up my gun, I ambush the gunners and their friends who opened the door in front of me, raining them all with metal and causing their bodies and heads bleed out a familiar red liquid. I climb up the stairs to see a recognizable figure hiding behind a pillar. She sees me and shouts:  
  
Yagiri: Take cover!  
  
_POV Switch_  
_Namie_

On cue, a torrent of bullets coming from a fast firing firearm and are aimed at his direction. He quickly ducked down and rushed into cover, dodging the bullets altogether. Russian swearing is spoken in the room in front of us. The outside is peppered with four dead gunmen. The rooms walls are mostly made of glass, meaning anyone outside can see the inside of it and in it, tables have been tipped to be used as makeshift cover, with one man decked in body armor and 2 MP5's on both hands inside of the room. I aim and fire a few rounds but they didn't connect. The man fires his weapons again but the bullets immediately stop, followed by exasperation and yelling, likely curses in Russian. We rush into the office and break the door open, while we shoot our weapons at our target. His body was then slumped down due to the bullets hitting his body, followed by grunting and his arms covering where our bullets hit. He cowers as we both walk closer to him, fear evident on his face.

(In Russian)  
Target: Please! Have mercy!  
Izaya: The safe. Where is it?  
Target: Below the carpet!

I look below to see a carpet. I put down my weapon and sure enough, a black safe was hiding below it as I pull the carpet. By the looks of it the safe has a password number lock. Izaya then pulls his pistol and aimed it at the man, threatening to kill him if he doesn't give us the password. He screams out the numbers 7, 5, 0, 2. I input the numbers and the safe opened itself, revealing wads of money to me. I pick up a nearby duffel bag and as I start putting the safes contents, I hear a gunshot in front of me.

Yagiri: Really?  
Izaya: My employer told me to kill him anyways.

I continue to fill the bag with money while Izaya guards the area for anyone coming in here (friend or foe). After minutes of chucking money into the bag, I zip it close and carry it. We both start our journey back to the apartment we stay in.

 _Timeskip_  
_Moscow, 09:21 AM_

[As](https://soundcloud.com/street_ritual/dillard-suru) I slowly wake up from my sleep and open my eyes, the familiar snow covered window is the first thing I see in front of me. I push away Izaya's hand that was sprawled over my naked chest area and stand up from the bed. I made a quick walk towards the bathroom, as I still felt dirty after what happened last night. I enter the shower and turn the faucet on, letting the water wash my body of violence and blood (even though they were already washed away last night).

Minutes of mindless hair and body scrubbing later, I turned the shower off and stepped out, reaching my arm to the nearby towel. I use it to dry my body and hair from the excess water, and grabbing another smaller one for my hair. I look at the sink mirror and start applying face wash onto my face, scrubbing it for minutes until I decided to wash it all away by dripping hot tap water onto my face. I check my face with the mirror to see if there's still face wash on me, thankfully it's all gone. I walk to the bathroom door as I dry my face. Only after I lower the towel Izaya's sleeping body disappeared from the bed. I look at the room's door to see it open a bit, the sound of cooking and a turned on TV on the other side of it. I went to the drawer to pull out my attire, which is a simple shirt and shorts.

I exit the room only to be greeted by the smell of food being cooked by Izaya himself alongside noises from the TV, likely news about our onslaught last night. I sat on the table as he finishes cooking our breakfast, which consists of simple eggs and chopped meat. He puts one of the dishes in front of me and heads to his chair to sit.

Izaya: Well, enjoy!

We both started eating our breakfast in silence, with the TV still on giving noise to our ears. After putting our empty plates on the sink, we both sat on the couch, watching the news but changed the channel to something of our preference, which is our favorite show.

Masked Maniacs.

A show about people going on killing sprees against criminal organizations in animal masks by the calls from their answering machine, which gives them disguised messages of job interviews, babysitting gigs, and dating services. We both sit ourselves close to each other as we have smiles and laughs while seeing crime mooks gets slaughtered in bloody and gory fashion. As we were watching an obese man about to bash a gangsters head with a golf club, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Izaya: That must be my employer.

He stands up and heads to the door. He turns the knob and pulls the door in, greeted by a blonde haired man in a dark red suit over a black dress shirt. The man is accompanied by another man with the same clothes, but he's bald and missing an eye.

Izaya: Ah, [Mr Pevelin](https://youtu.be/6PPvtIg_Vuo?t=11m52s)! How are you?  
Iosef: I am fine.  
Izaya: Who's your friend here?  
Iosef: New recruit, [Nikolay Avilov](https://youtu.be/EhcVsSGC1Ww?t=47m10s).

Izaya then moved out of the way so both men can enter the apartment. The blonde man sat himself on the armchair while his accomplice leans on the the wall nearby. Izaya then returns from the bedroom with the bag from last night and places it on the coffee table. Mr Pevelin then gestures to his friend to check the bag and see if everything in it is in order. After a few minutes of counting the bag's contents, and concluding that the money amount is correct, Pevelin then gave Izaya something from his jacket pocket.

The objects are 2 passports and some plane tickets.

Iosef: A deal is a deal.  
Izaya: Thank you.

And with that, the bald man grabs the bag and carries it with him, with Mr Pevelin catching up to him. Once the door shuts itself closed, we look at the passports we were given.

Izaya: Looks like we'll be coming home.  
Yagiri: I guess so.

**Author's Note:**

> something something Durarara, something something Hotline Miami 2, and new ao3 series n stuff et cetera
> 
> Also check this please: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143087
> 
> doep is still coming btw be patient


End file.
